I am vampire
by cheater044
Summary: tsukune vlad and henry ar the praveses what ever inner moka x tsukune merdith x vlad henry ok moka and merdith find each other blabla they meet the other three and advemture time! or romance :D


I dont own rosario vampire, or vladimir tod :D but i whould love to *wink* *wink* hehehe ok basics; Inner moka only in case your wandering inner moka is going to date tsukune merdith is going to date Vlad, and idk maybe oc for henry or hes just going to make out with a lot of girls. U decied XD yes m for *cough nothing bad *cough* (wink face) :D ill give you alot of chapters if i get 1 review for each :D motavation ill try to make them long enless you dont want me to meh.  
Plus Tsukune Henry and vlad are pravuses :D cool twist eh? Moka is going to yelp in 'pain' *wink*, merdith is going to be on top *hehe* and henry is going to laugh his fucking ass off and dont go u spelled henry wrong if i put a 'e' in his name like diss 'henery' :D onward to story (:

'This could be fun' Tsukune Aono thought to himself as he got on a bus headed to yoaki academy.  
The hand out read 'Monster school.' That was the only part he wasn't sure about. 'A school of monsters *gulp* hope this dosen't end bad. The bus stoped and two boys got on, one had blond hair, and was pail like his friend,  
who was pail, and had dark black hair. They walked over and sat by him. "Hi im vladimir tod call me Vlad, and this is my friend Henry." the black hair kid said, holding out his hand to shake. Tsukune took it and said,"I'm Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you." He said, glancing at Vlads wrist. "So your a vampire to?" Tsukune said holding his wrist out, and vlad looked at his mark, "Nice, yes I'm a vampire, and so is Henry." Henry who was listening to the convesation held out his wrist for Tsukune to see. Vlad closed in on Tsukune's ear and said. "Me and Henry are pravuses."  
"So three Pravuses going to the same school, this is going to be lotd of fun." Tsukune said showing his fangs and smiling at there shocked faces. "Your father or mom?" Henry asked looking tsukune up and down. "Dad, and you guys?"  
Tsukune said, smiling at this time they recovered from there shock and were smilling. "Dad." They said in usion. "Hey dont get us wrong were not twins." Henry said with a smirk. "Ya i can tell, this is going to be real fun." Tsukune said and began to laugh Henry and Vlad joined in as they went through a tunnel.

"OUCH!" a voice called. Moka turned and saw a girl with brown hair had fallin off her bike and it looked sieriece.  
The bike was missing a tire and the handels had fallin off. "Hey you ok?" Moka said to the girl. "Ya but i cant get to school like this, my bike broke." The girl said as Moka reached her hand out to the girl. The girl took it and said, "I'm Merdith you are?" She said smiling. " I'm Moka and are you going to Yoaki academy to?" The girl having looked at Mokas wrisk said. "So your a vampire to, and yes im going to yoaki academy." "Yes, and i see you are in need of help get on the back and ill peadel to the school." Moka said smiling ' I think i made a friend' she said in her head. "Thanks a bunch." Merdith said and got on the back of the bike.  
Ok dad said go strait and you should hit the road that leads to the school moka relaid into her head. So she took off at vairy high speeds forward. They saw a hill and said "utt ohh." in usion they flew off the hill and landed on two boys.  
They opend there eyes and Moka winced on her thigh a hand was placed. The hand was romoved by the boy and he blushed and said "Sorry you kind of landed on me." The boy said rubbing the back of his head. Merdith looked like she had it no better, she had landed on a boys danger zone (XD). She looked at the boy and blushed a deep crimson. She whould have been fine had there not been something that bulged then quickly un buldged. (What i tell u XD) She got up really fast and the boy kept saying sorry over an over again.  
A boy who had been standing there saw the whole thing, and started laughing his ass off. "Shut the hell up henry." The two boys said and began to ge up. "Sorry Vlad, Tsukune that was to damn funny." The boy said wiping a tear from his eye.  
The two boys in unison got up and puncured the boy with there fist the two girls gasped till the Tsukune, and vlad took there hands out of there friend and he began to heal. "What the hell?" Moka and merdith said, gasping at his regenerative powers.  
"How is that posibill?" The two said, still shoked. All three boys turned arond and one spoke "Because were special."  
The boys the broke out laughing the two girls had fallen down in shock and the boys they had landed on helped them up. "sorry about that I'm Tsukune." Tsukune said smiling "I-i'm Moka." she said taking his hand.1 (like wise) Vlad held his hand out "And I'm vlad" he said handing his hand out to the girl."M-merdith how did he heal like that." she said still shocked at what She just wittnessed. The three boys got together and turned and said "were special vampires." They laughed again and one asked "can u (- ya dont give a shit) keep look out for us?" "sure." the girls said.  
Soon the boys came out with Yoaki school uniforms on. " Thanks for your trouble can we walk you to calss?" Tsukune asked smilling. The two girls heard mutters but couldnt make out the words even with there super hearing. "S-sure." The two girls stuttered to say All five of them were late havin took so long. "so what monsters are you?" Henry asked. "Were vampires." Moka said smiling at the boys.  
and showing them there marks, as a return the boys showed there marks. " So were late on are first day." Vlad said and the five began to laugh.  
"I guess so, hey can i see your schedules?" He asked as henry,moka,merdith, and vlad handed there schedules to Tsukune. "Hey awesome are gym and art classes are switched but we have close to the same classes." Tsukune said (Damn i just want to put a face after im done with speches :D)  
smilling at his luck.  
They walked up to there door and knocked. "Come in!" A voice said from the other side of the door. Henry was the first to walk in, girls started murrmering, then merdith, the boys eyes dropped, moka followed, and the boys started murrmering like "who the hell is that boy", next vlad walked in sighing, as almost all the girls eyes started going out of there head, tsukune was following vlad,  
girls fainted. " Um ya were late I'm henry, thats merdith,over theres moka, next is vlad, and last is tsukune." Henry said with a grin.  
'Your right tsukune vary fun indeed.' Um right tsukune take the seat by the window moka sit behinde him, merdith sit beside moka vlad sit behind moka and henry sit by vlad." the teacher said. As they walked by a girl dropped there pencil infront of Tsukune and he got the idea and kept walking.' heh i have my eyes on moka.' he said 'Ive got my eyes on merdith vlad thought into tsukunes mental space 'i guess i get all the lackyes' henry laughed in his mind space 'damn starit' tsukune though to them and the three smirked, henry picked it up and handed it to her. they all 5 sat down and looked at the teacher." as you all know this is a school for monsters,  
it was formed to teach students how to coexist with humans-." she was cut off by a student asking. "why dont we just eat them and rape the females, that whould be better in my standers." the brown haired student said as his tounge rolled out of his mouth.  
"Because that would be stupid,cause 1 monster hunters would come to kill you, if word spread the army would just nuke us, so ask yourself is that smart?" Tsukune said the dumbass sitting next to him. "Heh you think your so tough?"  
the kid said. "I would wipe you off the face of the earth." the kid said. " what ever you want to belive cupcake." Tsukune said he was getting glares frim the boys for knowing the girls and stares from the girls. "he must be a strong youkai to talk to him like that." "ANYWAYS we will couninue thanks for the words yes that is what would happen." The rest of the class went on and they had a little break before the next class and the five decided to go get some drinks. Moka got tomato juice, merdith got pink lemonade (go figure), vlad got a grape juice box, henry got root beer, and tsukune got mountain due.  
They found a bench and sat down moka sat by tsukune, merdith by vlad, and henry just stood up and grinned at them.  
"Wow you guys look like two couples on a date" henry said 'your welcome hehehehe' he thought towards tsukune and vlad. The girls blushed and kicked henry to the tree line. "S-s-s-shut up." The girls said but didnt deny it. Tsukune got up and walked over to moka only to get shoved out of the way. "You think you can get her pale boy?" The kid from class said as he came at Tsukune.  
"I wouldnt try that if i were you." Tsukune said "Ya and what are you talking about scrawny boy." The dumbass said and turned into an oger and charged he threw a left hook at tsukune who held his middle finger up and blocked it. " your gonna have to punch harder than that." Tsukune said and started laughing. The girls turned around and saw tsukune holding his middle finger at a fist. What was he doing he was laughing at the oger. "tsukune what-?" she was cut off when the oger started throwing rapid punches and tsukne blocked them with his middle finger. Then he just ducked a punch and flicked his finger at the ogers whent flying and hit a tree. "Dont talk about moka that way oger." He said and took a sip of his mountain due (ya he was still holding it XD).  
"T-thanks for you know not letting him talk about me." Moka said as she moved her silver locks and kissed his cheek. 'AH heaven this is great not a kiss but great.' tsukune said in his mind skape.

WELLLL give me a review if u liked and ill post another XD ya wondering i love inner moka x Tsukune :D and i thought woah hellz to the fucking yazz if i got vladimir tod in on this we be cooking eggs XD so ya review i need one just one or more if i get two ill press the next chapter so fast youd cry well txmi vxm and henry loal.

Dictionary loal=lol dell wit it :D was the first to walk in 


End file.
